


36

by sidnihoudini



Series: Fork and Knife [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Butts, M/M, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnihoudini/pseuds/sidnihoudini
Summary: Now that half of the donut is gone, Chris delicately places it back into its paper wrapper, and nestles it in the bag.“Ha ha, Seb,” he says, licking donut glaze from his thumb. “I already know what you got me!”Seb shoulder checks, switches lanes, and says, “Oh this I’d like to hear.”





	36

9:32 am

Seb wakes up with the majority of his face smooshed into Chris’s shoulder.

Blinking himself a little more awake, he yawns, and tilts his face out of the pillow.

He slept so hard last night he’s still in the exact same position he fell asleep in. With another yawn, he rubs the sleep out of one eye, and rolls closer to Chris, so he can snug up against his back, and get an arm around his waist.

Last year they were in different timezones for Chris’s birthday: waking up in the same bed is a novelty.

Seb hangs out by himself, slowly waking up, until Chris yawns himself awake too. They shot late last night, so having an immediate morning nap wouldn’t be unreasonable, but also, Seb wouldn’t mind getting some birthday dick.

Making a tired noise, Seb starts feeling up Chris’s chest with one hand, and tugging him backwards at the same time.

Chris is definitely still closer to asleep than awake. When Seb starts grabbing at him, he laughs tiredly and then groans.

“You’re a predator!” he jokes, voice rough, as he snugs back into Seb’s chest.

Laughing, Seb presses his nose a little harder underneath Chris’s ear, and then rolls his hips against the small of Chris’s back. The long hair is… not the greatest thing Seb has woken up to lately.

“Happy birthday,” he says, tugging Chris by the shoulder until he rolls onto his back.

Once Chris is laid out and looking up at him, Seb serves up some cute face.

“Four short years until I’m an old man,” Chris groans, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Yeah,” Seb laughs, leaning in and nosing at the beard on the side of Chris’s jaw. “You’re practically destitute.”

Chris cracks up, teasing, “That’s a pretty big word,” as he tilts his head back so they can kiss.

Grinning, Seb shrugs one shoulder. He recently learned that from a script, but he’s not about to admit it. Instead, he goes back to feeling up Chris’s right boob, and kissing at his face. Chris is the greatest audience in the world: Seb could sneeze, and he would get a boner.

As he reaches down to start rubbing Chris’s dick, Chris manages a strangled, “Ahh, I thought we were gonna get breakfast!” even as he arches his hips up.

Hand relaxing over Chris’s hard-on, Seb pushes himself up onto one elbow, and grimaces down at Chris’s face.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, removing his hand from Chris’s dick to cover Chris’s eyes instead. Chris starts laughing immediately. “Maybe you should just go back to sleep.”

Cracking up, Chris tries to turn his face away from its trap under Seb’s hand.

“No, no, I’ll have a buffet ready when you wake up,” Seb continues, but then can’t help himself from bringing one leg up, so his thigh is across Chris’s pelvis.

With his best smile, Chris reaches up to tug Seb’s hand away from his eyes.

“No thank you,” he says, fingers still loose around Seb’s wrist.

“No thank you,” Seb imitates in a dumb voice, brushing his free hand through Chris’s hair.

Laughing some more, Chris arches himself up, and tries to angle in for a kiss.

“Your hand on my dick is better than any breakfast sandwich,” Chris promises.

Now Seb can’t help laughing. He raises an eyebrow and asks, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chris says confidently, and Seb will allow that, so they go back to kissing.

Seb has never really had a full beard in his whole life, and while it’s funny that he can make Chris jealous in the speed in which he can grow one out, it’s definitely a new face sensation every time they bone. Whenever Mackie sees them together, he makes bear jokes.

And honestly he’s not that wrong.

“Ugh, yeah,” Chris groans, getting both hands up in Seb’s hair when Seb lifts himself up to properly straddle Chris’s waist.

They kiss deep until Seb pulls away to suck down Chris’s neck, across his dumb Angelina Jolie tattoo, and over the muscle of his boob.

When he gets down to Chris’s dick, he reaches up to direct Chris’s hands out of his hair, and presses Chris’s forearms down against the mattress instead. Chris immediately laughs and makes a “hey” noise, and then jerks his hips, trying to bounce his dick up against Seb’s chin.

“Get out of here,” Seb laughs, but he does open his mouth right after.

He sucks Chris’s dick nice and slow, until Chris’s thighs are flexing, and his back is trying to arch up off the mattress.

“Stop stop stop!” Chris pants, stomach muscles jerking.

Relaxing the pressure on Chris’s forearms, Seb lets Chris’s dick pop out of his mouth, and looks up at Chris to see what he’s up to. Chris is all red as usual, flushed from his belly to throat.

After he gets himself together, he nods and says, “Okay, keep going.”

Laughing, Seb tilts his head to the side, and mouths at Chris’s pelvic muscle as he wraps a hand around the base of his dick.

“Oh god, jesus,” Chris pants, up on one elbow as he watches Seb get back to it, showboating a little as he smacks Chris’s dick against his open mouth a couple of times.

Chris doesn’t last very long after that. Seb just goes right for it, and within a couple of minutes, Chris comes and then flops back, looking like he’s had a lobotomy.

Grinning, Seb smacks a couple more kisses to Chris’s lower belly, and then crawls up his body to his face.

 

10:14 am

Over the last few weeks, Chris has nurtured some kind of personal connection with the heated bathroom floor.

This morning, Chris is naked with a toothbrush in his mouth as he stands there, pointing at the ground and asking questions like Seb hasn’t already had to write a personal dissertation on how he agrees that the heated tiles are great, and yes they even feel good in summer.

“Babe I really think we should do this at home,” is what Chris finally concludes with, before pausing to spit toothpaste into the sink.

Frowning, Seb opens his mouth wide to get at his molars one last time, and then spits too.

“Get the heated floor,” he agrees, turning the tap on. “But don’t touch my subway tile.”

Chris laughs into the towel he’s using to wipe the toothpaste off his mouth with, and then reaches over to snag Seb with his free hand.

“Do you love subway tile more than me?” he asks, pressing his face into the side of Seb’s head.

Laughing, Seb tilts his head to the side as Chris noses at him, and asks, “Is it original subway tile from 1904?”

There’s a long, motionless pause before Chris answers, “....no.”

Cracking up, Seb reaches up to pinch Chris’s nipple and say, “You’re such a bad liar.”

Chris laughs as he hunches his shoulders in, trying to duck his nips away from Seb’s pinchy fingers.

 

10:45 am

Because they don’t have set food to lean back on, they head out in search of a drive through rather than their usual craft services.

In a rare series of events, Seb is the one driving.

Chris always tells him he’s a scary driver, but he’s great at it! He’s got stunt training, and Instagram endorsements, and he drove for almost a whole year when he lived in Jersey.

He takes a corner and maybe it is a little sharp, but it’s not like that’s illegal.

“Jesus, baby,” Chris swears, grabbing onto the center console with his left hand.

At a red light, Seb turns and squints at him. Like Chris was Mrs. Safety when they rented that car in Arizona. He acted like going 90 on the highway was the greatest thing to happen to him lately.

Ten minutes later, they’re at the order window. Chris pulls his hat down low over his eyes as he tries to be surreptitious.

Seb, on the other hand, lays it on thick. He charms the window lady into a free sprinkle donut, which Chris immediately sneaks a bite of as they make their way back across the parking lot.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Seb exclaims, trying to look both ways but also over at Chris’s donut infraction.

Mouth still full, Chris flips his hat back around, and looks down at the donut for the next place to bite as he replies, “It’s my birthday!”

“I see,” Seb teases, as he finally pulls out of the parking lot, and starts heading back in the general direction of their rental. Wrinkling his nose up, he adds, “Happy birthday, there’s your present.”

Now that half of the donut is gone, Chris delicately places it back into its paper wrapper, and nestles it in the bag.

“Ha ha, Seb,” he says, licking donut glaze from his thumb. “I already know what you got me!”

Seb shoulder checks, switches lanes, and says, “Oh this I’d like to hear.”

“Babe,” Chris laughs, digging through the bag to locate and unwrap Seb’s breakfast bagel first: their usual passenger’s responsibility routine. “I saw that drone box in the hallway. You didn’t even hide it! You can’t fool me.”

At the next red light, Seb accepts his bagel, and takes a bite of it as he says, “Maybe I bought that for myself.”

“Unless you’re gonna take a selfie or a picture of my butt from 100 feet, I don’t believe that,” Chris says lovingly, trying to balance both halves of his opened sandwich on his thighs, so he can add some hot sauce to it.

Laughing, Seb reaches over the console, and gently pushes the side of Chris’s head away.

“Hey,” Chris grins, and then someone behind them honks as the light turns green.

 

1:11 pm

Even though they are technically done with work for now, they still have to work out.

And, just like always, they stick to doing their own thing - mostly because Chris doesn’t approve of Seb’s beefing up methods.

By the time Seb gets home, Chris is already fresh out of the shower. He’s hanging out in the living room in sweatpants, hair still wet as he stands behind the couch with the TV remote in one hand.

“Hi doll,” Chris greets, not looking away from the news lady talking on screen.

Smiling to himself, Seb sneaks his way across the living room until he’s close enough to smack Chris on the butt cheek.

“Ow!” Chris laughs, hips jerking forward. “I did my glutes today, you gotta be gentle!”

Seb puts on an innocent face, and then makes a big show of winding up like he’s gonna give Chris a real good one. Right before he makes contact, he slows right down and barely gives Chris a tap.

“Now you’re just making fun of me,” Chris laughs, reaching back to grab Seb’s side.

Pretty happy with himself, Seb grins and steps in close, nose bumping into the back of Chris’s neck before he rests his forehead against Chris’s shoulder instead. He does it mostly so he can look down at Chris’s butt.

Smiling, he gets a cheek in each hand, and does a couple squeezes of each before he starts with the jiggling.

“That actually feels kinda good,” Chris laughs, bouncing Seb’s forehead with his shoulder.

Seb watches the news Chris has on for a minute, even though most of his concentration is on nosing at Chris’s shoulder and kissing at the back of his neck. Once the news lady goes to commercial, Chris changes it over to ESPN.

“Did you see this thing about LeBron?” Chris asks, as Seb slides both hands up to squeeze Chris around the narrowest part of his waist.

As Chris gets to talking about LeBron’s legacy, Seb listens, but also moves both hands to feel up Chris’s boobs a little. Seb hasn’t had a chance to watch any TV because SOMEONE has been hogging it for CNN, but he did see that Rihanna posted a bunch of LeBron memes on Instagram this morning.

“Look at this! Look,” Chris says passionately, as they run through another replay of something.

“I’m looking,” Seb confirms, and then smacks Chris’s butt one last time before he says, “I’m gonna jump in the shower.”

Chris waves him off, still more involved with what’s happening on TV.

 

3:51 pm

Seb has been forbidden from shaving his beard, or touching his hair, so he digs a pair of jeans out of his still mostly unpacked luggage, and then steals one of Chris’s t-shirts since it’s already all pre-stretched through the shoulders.

“Hey that’s my good shirt,” Chris frowns, when he clocks the black t-shirt Seb has on.

Confused, Seb looks down at his chest, and pulls the stretchy shirt fabric away from his belly.

Looking back up at Chris, he says, “You got this at Target.”

“Yeah,” Chris nods, holding both arms out as Seb walks over to him, jeans still in one hand. “My good shirt!”

Seb makes a face, and then stands in-between Chris’s knees.

“What time do we have to be there by?” he asks, as Chris slides one hand up the leg of his CKs, and pets at the side of his bare thigh.

Shrugging, Chris half turns around, squinting at the bed for his phone, before immediately giving up and turning back to look up at Seb as he answers, “Maybe five.”

“That didn’t sound very confident,” Seb laughs, stretching around Chris for his own phone.

 

8:05 pm

Mackie puts together a little birthday shindig situation at his hotel. It’s nothing elaborate since they all have early flights, but they get together to hang out and have a few drinks and roast Chris in the name of his birthday.

By the time they get back home, they’re a little handsy despite it already being way past both of their 8PM bedtimes. Chris has Seb’s shirt off before they even get into the bedroom.

“Oh you want it, huh?” Seb grins, raising up his shoulder and laughing when Chris gets to sucking at his clavicle.

Chris is already way boned up. He grins up at Seb’s face and says, “It’s my birthday.”

Groaning a little, Seb lets Chris get back to it, leaning his hips back and his pelvis forward so he can watch Chris get his fly down. Once Seb’s jeans are open, Chris slides both his hands in and around and grabs at Seb’s butt.

By the time they make it to the bedroom, Chris has also lost his shirt, and Seb’s jeans and undies are pushed down around his thighs.

It sure beats the night Seb spent alone last year.

Chris is feeling Seb up with both hands and making noises into Seb’s mouth as they bump up against the edge of the bed. The backs of Seb’s calves hit first, so he lets himself drop backwards, and then reaches up to tug Chris down on top of him after.

“Fuck,” Chris pants, landing with a knee on either side of Seb’s thighs.

Grinning up at Chris, Seb pulls him close for another kiss, and then reaches down to unzip Chris’s fly. They unintentionally went a little twinsie tonight, and both ended up wearing the same wash of jean and dark t-shirt.

“Push up,” Seb manages, talking directly into Chris’s mouth.

Chris gets himself up and out of his jeans, and then gets Seb’s all the way down to his knees before he loses patience and leaves them there, instead stretching out across the bed for lube.

Tugging at the pillows behind him, Seb tries to wrestle them into some kind of comfortable arrangement but quickly gives up. He jerks himself off a little instead, and watches as Chris settles back in his lap, then reaches to lube himself up. Jesus, is there anything better than fucking a guy shaped like an upside down triangle?

In Seb’s personal experience, definitely not.

Chris always gets himself sidetracked at this part, so Seb knocks his hand away and does it himself, fingering Chris a little and then jerking himself off with the same lubey hand.

By the time Chris reaches back and gets it in, Seb is panting and flexing his thigh muscles so he doesn’t come right away. Chris always gets all shaky when he’s getting dicked: Seb has asked him about it, and he says that it’s because he never gets used to how good it feels.

“Seb,” he pants, eyes squeezing shut as he tips forward and lands open-mouthed against the front of Seb’s shoulder.

Seb is… also having a moment himself. He leans his head back against the headboard and holds onto Chris’s waist as he lifts his hips up, legs still trapped in his jeans. Chris pulls himself together after a minute of burying his face in the side of Seb’s neck, and settles back.

He feels up Seb’s chest as he gets down to it properly, and starts to lift himself up and down. God, that feels really good. Seb bites his bottom lip and stares at Chris’s dick and rubs his lower stomach as it gets redder and redder.

Chris always gets all shocked every time he comes while Seb is fucking him, and tonight is no exception. Seb’s belly is at the same level as Chris’s dick, which provides just enough stimulation for Chris to slide his dick up and down along Seb’s abs.

When Chris comes, his stomach muscles go all tight and flexy all the way down to his dick, and he reaches up to get a little bit of relief by jerking himself off all over Seb’s belly.

“Seb,” he manages to pant out, holding Seb’s arm down against the bed when Seb reaches up to help.

Seb grins and gives him an extra thrust just to be a jerk, and then watches as Chris’s thighs start shaking as he holds himself still, body overstimulated as his breath gets all short and gaspy and he comes a little more.

When Chris is done, Seb pets the tops of his thighs a little, and then reaches around to pull himself out and jerk off all over Mr. Birthday’s lower half.

Even though Chris is still twitching a little, he settles back on Seb’s thighs, and helps Seb jerk off until he comes all over the place.

“Babe,” Chris says seriously, and then slouches forward, trapping Seb’s hand and dick between them.

 

9:01 pm

There’s no way they’re both going to wake up early to have a shower before they leave for the airport in the morning, so they sneak a quick one before bed.

After rinsing off, Seb stands in the middle of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around his waist and another around his shoulders as he drips everywhere and thinks about the stupid floor.

“You know,” he says thoughtfully, looking over at Chris as he finishes scrubbing his hair dry, which leaves it damp and sticking up in about a thousand directions. “I do like the floor.”

“Yes!” Chris exclaims, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist before he bouncily makes his way over to Seb. He grabs Seb by the shoulders, and says, “I told you, Seb! It’s amazing.”

Rolling his eyes, Seb pulls away to look back at himself in the mirror.

He murmurs a fond, “Stupid,” to nobody in particular as Chris walks away, still going on about the tiles.

**Author's Note:**

> chris's birthday jams
> 
> * queens of the stone age - make it wit chu  
> * spacehog - in the meantime  
> * chromeo - tenderoni  
> * the national - slow show


End file.
